FA50040
その日の夕方、いつものようにお茶会が開かれた。 That evening, we have a tea party as usual. このイベントもすっかり恒例となっている。 It has become our custom. 【陽菜】「お茶のおかわりいる人ー」 Haruna : Anyone want some more tea? 【かなで】「はーい♪」 Kanade : Me, me! 【司】「うーい」 Tsukasa : Me too. 【孝平】「はーい」 Kouhei : Me. 一斉に挙手。 We raise our hands at once. 陽菜は優雅な手つきで、二杯目のオレンジペコを淹れる。 Haruna prepare some more orange pekoe tea with graceful movement. //優雅 = elegant or graceful, better wording? ; 二杯目 = a dressing, a sauce made from vinegar and soy// 俺もだんだん茶葉の種類に詳しくなってきた。 I think I've learned about various kinds of tea leaf. //Kouhei just wanna boast "I know that' pekoe tea"// 【陽菜】「ふぅ……」 Haruna : Fuu... 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei : What's wrong? 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「今、ため息ついただろ」 Kouhei : You just sighed, didn't you? 【陽菜】「私？」 Haruna : ...Did I? 陽菜は小さく笑ってから、肩をすくめた。 Haruna slightly smiles and shrugs. 【かなで】「なになに？　悩み事？」 Kanade : What, what? What's the matter? 【かなで】「恋の悩みなら、おねーちゃんが一手に引き受けるけど？」 Kanade : If it's a love problem, wanna leave it to onee-chan? 【陽菜】「違う違う、そんなんじゃないの」 Haruna : No, no. It's not like that. 【陽菜】「悩み事っていうか、ちょっと心配なことがあって」 Haruna : I'm just a little worried about something... 【孝平】「言いづらい話か？」 Kouhei : ...Is it something difficult to say? 【陽菜】「ううん」 Haruna : No. 【陽菜】「美化委員のことなんだけどね、ホントに大した話じゃないの」 Haruna : Just something that happened in the committee, not a big deal, really. 【かなで】「イジメ！？」 Kanade : A bully!? 【司】「イジメか」 Tsukasa : ...So it's a bully? 【陽菜】「違うってば～」 Haruna : No~ 【陽菜】「あのね、今度、美化委員でユニフォームを作ろうって話になったのよ」 Haruna : We were just discussing about wearing our uniforms. 【孝平】「ユニフォーム？」 Kouhei : Uniforms? 【陽菜】「うん。前からそういう要望があったの」 Haruna : Yes. It was a suggestion. 【陽菜】「美化活動する時は、汚れてもいいような動きやすい服がいいでしょ？」 Haruna : It might be better if we wear clothes that is easy to move around and keeps us clean during our activity. //Need better wording// 【孝平】「そりゃそうだ」 Kouhei : Oh, it's just that. 【かなで】「わかった！」 Kanade : I get it! 【かなで】「要するに、ひなちゃんはそのユニフォームが気に入らないわけだね？」 Kanade : The point is, Hina-chan doesn't like the uniform, right? 【陽菜】「うーん」 Haruna : Mmm... お、否定しない。 ...She doesn't deny it. 【かなで】「きっとさ、だっさいデザインなんでしょ？」 Kanade : 【かなで】「白地のＴシャツに太丸ゴシック体で『美化☆月間』とか」 Kanade : A white T-shirt with Gothic font "Monthly Cleaning"? //太丸 = literally "big circle", not sure what it means ...big breasts?// 【かなで】「もしくは歌舞伎文字で『セーブ・ザ・修智館』とか」 Kanade : Or could it be... a kabuki style "Save Shuchikan"? //literally save the Shuchikan// 【孝平】「そりゃ着たくねーなあ」 Kouhei : ...I don't want to wear that. 【司】「同感」 Tsukasa : Seconded. 【陽菜】「えーと……Ｔシャツじゃないみたいよ？」 Haruna : Umm... It's not really a T-shirt... 【かなで】「ええっ」 Kanade : Ehhh? 【かなで】「じゃあ、バニーガール！？」 Kanade : Could it be... a bunny girl?! 【孝平】「なんでそうなるんですかっ」 Kouhei : ...What makes you think that? 【陽菜】「そ、そんなわけないじゃないっ」 Haruna : T-That's not it. 【司】「イジメでバニーガールに……？」 Tsukasa : A bunny girl being molested? 【陽菜】「違う違う違う」 Haruna : No, no, no. 【陽菜】「デザインはまだ決まってないの」 Haruna : We haven't decided to use it yet. 【陽菜】「ただ、ちょっとその、恥ずかしい感じの服になりそうっていうか」 Haruna : But, umm, it's kinda embarrassing. 【孝平】「やっぱバニーだ」 Kouhei : As I thought, a bunny girl. 【かなで】「バニーだね」 Kanade : A bunny girl. 【司】「バニーしかねえ」 Tsukasa : So it's a bunny girl. 【陽菜】「だから、違うんだってばっ」 Haruna : I said no! 真っ赤な顔になる陽菜。 Haruna blushes. 一瞬だけ、バニーな陽菜を想像してみた。 I picture Haruna in a bunny suit. うむ。悪くない。 Mmm, not bad. 【陽菜】「もう、この話は終わり」 Haruna : Let's end this conversation. //I try to find an interjection to replace もう, but couldn't find anything feminine enough// 陽菜は少しむくれながら、茶葉の入った袋を手に取った。 Haruna pouts and grabs a bag of tea leaves. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、はさみ貸してもらえる？」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, could I borrow the scissors? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei : Yeah. 俺は棚から、小さな箱を取り出す。 I fetch a small box from the shelf. 確かここにまとめて文具を入れておいたはずだ。 I remember I put all the stationery in here... 【孝平】「えーと、はさみはさみ」 Kouhei : Let's see... scissors... scissors... 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「確かここに入れといたんだよな」 Kouhei : I'm sure it's in here. 【陽菜】「あの、孝平……くん」 Haruna : Um, Kouhei......kun. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : What? 【陽菜】「それ……」 Haruna : That is...... 陽菜の視線が、俺の手もとに止まる。 Haruna's eyes stop at my hands. 厳密に言うと、箱の中にあった手紙の束。 ...the pile of letters in the box, to be precise. 宛先は「支倉孝平様」。 They were addressed to "Kouhei Hasekura-sama" with a childish handwriting. //Reorder// 少し幼い、陽菜の字だ。 Haruna's handwriting... //^// 【孝平】「あ……」 Kouhei : Ah. 俺はとっさに、箱の蓋をしめた。 I quickly close the box. 【司】「ん？　エロ本か？」 Tsukasa : Mm? A porn magazine? 【孝平】「ば、ばかっ」 Kouhei : I-Idiot! 【かなで】「え、えろほんですとー？」 Kanade : P-Porn magazine?? 【かなで】「そりゃー風紀委員としては、見過ごすわけにはいきませんなー」 Kanade : As a public moral committee member, I cannot overlook this! かなでさんの手には、いつのまにか風紀シールが！ Kanade-san brings out a discipline sticker before I know it! //sticker = Kanade stick this on the forehead of someone who breaks the rules// 【孝平】「違う、違うんですって！」 Kouhei : No, it's not what you think! 【かなで】「出せ出せ出せ出せーっ」 Kanade : Get it out get it out get it out get it out! 【孝平】「や、やめっ……！」 Kouhei : S-Stop! 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんっ」 Haruna : Onee-chan! 飛びかかろうとするかなでさんを、陽菜が背後から止める。 Haruna stops Kanade-san from behind before she can jump on me. 【陽菜】「もう、勝手に決め付けないの」 Haruna : Don't decide things on your own, onee-chan. 【かなで】「だって、あからさまに怪しいもん！」 Kanade : But it's obviously suspicious! 【陽菜】「そんなの入ってなかったってば」 Haruna : Put that away, onee-chan. //Literally "if you don't put it (the sticker) back..."// 【陽菜】「それより、このクッキーみんなで食べない？」 Haruna : Leaving that aside, doesn't anyone want to eat cookies? 陽菜はバッグからクッキーの袋を取り出した。 Haruna takes out a bag of cookies from her schoolbag. 【陽菜】「今流行りのカレークッキーだよ」 Haruna : It's the currently popular curry cookies. 【かなで】「食べる食べる！」 Kanade : I do I do! 【司】「俺も」 Tsukasa : Me too. 【孝平】「お、俺も」 Kouhei : Ah, me too. うまいこと話が逸れた。 Haruna skillfully changes the subject. ひとまず、ほっと一安心。 I feel relieved ...for now. 【司】「じゃ、ちょっと行ってくる」 Tsukasa : I have to leave now. 【司】「後片づけできなくて、悪いな」 Tsukasa : Sorry that I can't help clean up the room. 【陽菜】「ううん、気にしないで」 Haruna : Don't worry about it. 【かなで】「行ってらっしゃーい」 Kanade : See you! 【孝平】「じゃあな」 Kouhei : Later. ばたんっ (Door SFX) 急にバイト先から呼び出された司。 Tsukasa just got an urgent call from his part-time job. 急病で休んだ人がいるらしく、代打を頼まれたらしい。 Looks like someone suddenly got ill so they needed a replacement. //代打 = literally "pinch hitter", a substitute// 【かなで】「そろそろお開きの時間かな？」 Kanade : Well, it's about time we break up. 【孝平】「そうですね」 Kouhei : Yes. 【かなで】「よーし、じゃあ給湯室でお皿洗ってくる」 Kanade : Alright, I'll wash these dishes in the kitchen. //給湯室 = literally "hot water room", the room with a water heater and a sink.// 【かなで】「ひなちゃんはここの片づけやってもらえるかな？」 Kanade : Could you help tidy up, Hina-chan? 【陽菜】「うん、わかった」 Haruna : OK. 【かなで】「行ってきまーす」 Kanade : I'm off! ばたんっ (Door SFX) 【孝平】「これ、こっちに片づけていいのか？」 Kouhei : Well then I'll take care of these. 【陽菜】「うん。これと一緒に」 Haruna : OK. Let's do it together. 指示されるまま、片づけを手伝う。 We distribute our work and start cleaning up. 茶葉の並べ方は、陽菜なりのこだわりがあるらしい。 Haruna looks really determined on arranging the tea leaves. 日に日に種類が増えつつあるので、覚えるのは至難の技だ。 It could be an extremely difficult job to remember all the types of tea, which keep increasing everyday. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「あの……」 Haruna : Um...... 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Huh? 陽菜が何かを言いかける。 Haruna starts to say something. その視線は、棚の方に注がれていた。 Her eyes stare fixedly at the shelf. 【陽菜】「さっきの、箱に入ってた手紙のことだけど……」 Haruna : I just saw those letters in the box...... 来た。 Here it comes. 俺は身構えた。 But I already braced myself for this. 【陽菜】「あれって、私が出した手紙だよね？」 Haruna : Those are the letters I wrote, right? 【陽菜】「私と孝平くんが、文通してた頃の」 When we were still exchanging letters... 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : ...Right. 【孝平】「この寮に引っ越して来る時、たまたま荷物に入ってたみたいだ」 Kouhei : I accidentally put them in the box when I prepared to move here. 聞かれてもないのに、そんなことを口走る俺。 I just blurt that out without her asking anything. 【陽菜】「そっか」 Haruna : Is that so... 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei : Mmm. 陽菜の目は、ずっとあの箱をとらえている。 Her eyes completely capture that box. 手紙が気になるのだろうか。 She's really anxious about those letters. 俺が珠津島を出てから、毎月交わされた手紙。 We exchanged letters every month since I left Tamatsu Island. 陽菜が事故に遭ったのは、文通を始めて数ヶ月後のことだった。 And after several months, Haruna got into the accident. ……。 ...... 俺はかなでさんから来た手紙で、陽菜の事故のことを知った。 I received a letter regarding the accident from Kanade-san. 事故に遭って記憶を失ってしまったが、もう少しで退院するから待っててくれ、と。 Though she lost her memories, her recuperation didn't take long. 退院したら、きっと文通を再開すると思うから、と。 When she left the hospital we could start writing to each other again. そうは言っても、俺は当然、これで文通が終わるのだと思っていた。 Even though she said that, I expected her to stop writing me. 陽菜はもう、俺のことを覚えていない。 She couldn't remember me anymore. 覚えていないヤツに、普通は手紙なんか出さない。 Why would she write to someone she didn't know? だが、不思議なことに文通は再開した。 But surprisingly, she continued to do it like nothing had happened. 「孝平くん、元気？」 "How are you, Kouhei-kun?" 以前と何も変わらない調子で、陽菜から手紙が来たのだ。 I received a letter from her like before. 俺のことなど、ほとんど覚えていないはずなのに。 She had no memories about me anymore, didn't she? ……。 ...... 陽菜がなぜ、文通を再開する気になったのか。 Why did Haruna bother to write to me again? その経緯は知らない。 I don't really know. かなでさんに、「文通相手が心配してるよ」とでも言われたのか。 Kanade-san said that she just cared about her pen friend. それとも、事故前にやり取りした手紙を読んだのかもしれない。 ...Or maybe she saw the letters I sent her. 俺から届いた手紙を読んで、自分には文通相手がいたことを認識したのか。 Maybe she recognized me when she read my letters. どちらにせよ、律儀なヤツだと思う。 Either way, she was really a honest person. 記憶を失ってまで、文通を続ける必要なんてないのに。 There was really no need to write to me even before she got into the accident. どの道、陽菜は文通を始めたきっかけすら忘れてしまったのだから。 Anyway, I forgot to write back to her. //Not sure// 【陽菜】「そういえば、あの文通って……」 Haruna : That reminds me... 【陽菜】「私から、始めたことなんだよね？」 Haruna : I was the one who first write to you, right? 【孝平】「まあ、そうだな」 Kouhei : Mmm, that's right. ７年前、俺が珠津島を旅立つ前日。 When I was about to leave Tamatsu 7 years ago. 「これから毎月、手紙を出すよ」 Haruna told me to write each other every month. そう陽菜に言われたことを思い出す。 I can still remember that. 【陽菜】「……じゃあ」 Haruna : Well... 【陽菜】「どうして孝平くんは、私と文通しようって思ったのかな？」 Haruna : Why did Kouhei-kun become my pen friend? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... どうして、と言われても。 Why? 前にも陽菜に同じこと聞かれた気がする。 I wanna ask you that too. あの時は、なんて答えたんだっけ？ How did I answer that question 7 years ago? ……たぶん、適当にはぐらかしたのだ。 I probably dodged it. だって、恥ずかしくて言えないじゃないか。 It was too embarrassing to say. 「あの当時、クラスメイトにひどいこと言われて落ち込んでたんだ」 "I felt down because my classmates were saying bad things about me." 「そんな時、陽菜が『ずっと友達でいよう』って言ってくれた」 "At that time, you came to me and said "We'll always be friends, Kouhei-kun."" 「『離れていても友達だよ』って言ってくれたから」 "Even when we get separated, we're still friend," you told me." ……なんてな。 ...Should I answer her like that? とてもじゃないけど、照れくさくて言えない。 Of course, no. It's too embarrassing to say. 【孝平】「さあ、なんだったかな」 Kouhei : Hmm... I wonder... 【孝平】「よく覚えてないよ」 Kouhei : I really don't remember. 【陽菜】「……忘れちゃったの？」 Haruna : You have forgotten it? 【孝平】「まあ、昔のことだし」 Kouhei : Well, it was just something in the past... そう、昔のことだ。 Yes, it was. 時が流れて、俺もいろんなことを受け止められるようになった。 I have to cope with many things as time flies. 当時は悲しかったあの出来事も、今では思い出の一つになっている。 But that incident is the only one I can recall. ちょっとだけ苦みを帯びた、気恥ずかしい思い出として。 It's a little painful, and embarrassing too. 【陽菜】「そうだよね。昔のことだもんね」 Haruna : Indeed it was a long time ago. 【陽菜】「でも」 Haruna : Still... ガチャッ (Door SFX) 陽菜が何か言いかけた時、玄関のドアが開いた。 Just before she could finish, the door swings open. 【かなで】「かなで隊員、無事帰還しました！」 Kanade : Kanade has returned safe and sound! //sounds like a soldier who returns from the battlefield; 隊員 = group member; should we give her some kind of title?// 【孝平】「お帰りなさい」 Kouhei : Welcome back. 【陽菜】「お、お帰り、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna : W-Welcome back, onee-chan. 【かなで】「いや～、命からがらの道中でしたよ」 Kanade : Whew! I just barely made it. 【孝平】「給湯室はすぐそこでしょーが」 Kouhei : The kitchen is not that far, is it? 【かなで】「距離は関係ないのっ。ここは男子フロアだよ？」 Kanade : It's not about the distance. This is the boys floor, right? 【かなで】「まるでオオカミの檻に、ウサギを放り込むようなものだよっ」 Kanade : I feel like a lone bunny being thrown into a den of wolves. 【孝平】「……はあ」 Kouhei : ...Haa. 【孝平】「で、誰かになんかされたんですか？」 Kouhei : Well, did someone do anything to you? //Not sure about these 3 lines// 【かなで】「いえ、特には」 Kanade : No, not really. //^// 【孝平】「そりゃ何よりで」 Kouhei : That's good. //^// 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... それから片づけを終え、お茶会はお開きとなった。 After we finished cleaning up, the tea party comes to an end. 陽菜は何か言いたげな様子だったが、かなでさんと一緒に帰っていった。 Though it seems Haruna still wants to say something, she leaves with Kanade-san.